


Possessive

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Brandon Rogers - Fandom, Brandon Rogers Cinematic Universe, Magic Funhouse
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, Oneshot, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Themes, insults that make South Park look like Dora The Explorer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: Arlo really doesn’t like that his most favorite person gets along with his least favorite coworker.
Relationships: Arlo Dittman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> There is absolutely no content for this fandom and I am here to remedy that.

You’d been talking to Dave for *three minutes* when Arlo grabbed your arm and dragged you away. Dave had questioned it, but before you could tell him it was ok, that it happened a lot, that it just meant you were needed for something he wouldn’t want to witness, Arlo screamed at him, over you.

“Back the fuck off and leave them alone you hipster whore, don’t even fucking TRY to be a homewrecker on my set or I swear to whatever fucked up god you believe in I’ll make sure you’re eating hobo shit on the streets by the end of the month!”

Dave, sufficiently stunned, stood back with a shocked expression, not exactly unusual. Arlo took his silence as a cue to leave, and pulled you through the door to his dressing room.

The door hadn’t even fully closed before he was pushing you up against it. In one smooth motion he tied one of Sasha’s feather boas around your wrists and hung them to the door’s coat hook.

He had his mouth on your neck, hands on your waist, pushing your core closer to his, heat emanating from the hard length in his pants and the soft growls from his throat. You could feel the moisture of his breath touch your collarbone before you could hear his voice reach your ears.

“Stay the fuck away from him. You’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to suggestions and ideas for more fics involving Brandon’s characters


End file.
